Beauty and the Geek
by Outlandish Dreamer
Summary: Suppose someone had these friends. And the friends had a secret. So let's say this secret caused these friends to ignore the someone for sometime. And let us pretend that this someone found out this secret and is now fighting against the supernatural alongside their friends and crush. And suppose that "someone" is me, Beatrice Channer.
1. Chappie1

I held my books close to my chest as if my life depended on it. I kept my gaze low and , my feet were walking at a fast pace. After my encounter with the tall and rude blonde, I was past thinking anyone would be nice to me, even though this is high school. But hey! A teen can dream! I'd been wondering around for the longest, searching for the Front Office so that I could get my schedule, and so far it's proven itself to be nonexistent. I made a sharp left.

"Ow!" I fell flat on my sorry behind and my books scattered around me. "E, look!" Hottie at twelve o'clock!" I looked up and saw two boys with dark brown hair. One was reaching down to help me up while the taller one stood there, smiling like a fool. "Sorry about that. We didn't see you." The short one said. "Oh, its okay. It was mainly my fault. I, uh, did it earlier." I said sheepishly, referring to the tall blonde. "Fall on your butt?" Tall boy asked. I smiled in amusement. "Well not exactly."

"I'm Ethan." He held his hand out. "Beatrice." As we touched, Ethan froze. "Are you okay?" I questioned after retreating. He looked at me awkwardly. "Y-yeah, Im fine." His teen friend glanced between Ethan and I before introducing himself. "I'm Benny, but you can call me anytime." He said with a wink. I pursed my lips in attempt not to laugh. And I succeeded. "Alright, can one of you show me to the front office?" "I will!"

A blond boy literally came out of nowhere, making us all jump. Sighing, Benny turned to face the hyperactive blond. "Rory, how many times have we told you not to do that?! If I have a heart attack one day, Rory, I swear-" Rory shrugged. "Sorry, dude. I gotta take this babe to the office. Later!" "Bye Ethan, bye Anytime!" I smirked as Benny dropped his jaw and stated, "Thats not what I meant!"

Rory took hold of my arm and lead me to the one place I'd been looking for this whole morning- the Front Office. "Thanks, Rory. Uh, see you around?" He smiled goofily at the idea. "Yeah! Hey, I never got your name." He said with sudden realisation. "Oh! Right, I'm Beatrice." He took my hand and brought it up to his lips. "Goodbye, milady." He kissed my knuckles then left. I smiled, shook my head, then walked into the office.

"Good Morning, what can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk had her greying hair put into a neat bun with elegant loose curls framing her face. She pushed up her red rimmed glasses and stared gingerly at me. "Oh, well Im new here and-" She held up a hand. "Say no more. Beatrice Channer, correct?" I nodded. "I have your schedule right here. Have a great first day, sweetie." She handed me my much needed paper and I left with a goodbye.

"Never underestimate the power of superman!" I practically screamed. "Superman is too retro! Batman's where it's at!" Rory and I were arguing over which superhero was better. "Can you two please stop yelling for one second?" Ethan asked as the four of us continued to walk home. "No!" My blond friend and I yelled in unison. We continued and even got Benny and Ethan involved.

"Mm, this is my house. See y'all tomorrow?" Benny and Ethan nodded then walked off after saying their byes'. I unlocked my front door and stepped in. "Honey I'm home!" I joked as I took off my converse and shuffled around until my grandmother came from the kitchen. "Hi, dear. How was your first day?" I shrugged and looked around. "Woah, grams, how'd you unpack all the boxes? Before I left, this place was a boxy wonderland!" She smiled knowingly. "I had some old-time friends come over and help me. Now, don't edge around my question. Answer it, and I want everything in detail." I sat on the couch and she mimicked my moves. Once I got comfortable, I told her everything-in detail- about my day.

"Sounds interesting." She commented once I was done. "Yup. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." I told her while I stretched." She nodded then got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, so hurry up, Beatrice!"

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were good. I made a few friends, including Benny, Ethan, and their hyperactive friend Rory. Today was weird though. After school, I'd usually hang out with the boys, but they left school in a hurry. "What? Wait! Guys! Slow down!" I called out as I ran after them. "Sorry, Bea! We really can't hang out today!" Ethan shouted over his shoulder. I stopped, huffing and puffing and placed my hands on me knees as I tried to take in as much air as possible. "And please, don't bother calling cause we can't handle distractions right now." Ethan informed.<p>

"Why?" I asked as Benny hopped on his bike. He thought about my question for a second before looking at me over his shoulder and saying, "Some... very important project that we're.. uh, working on." Benny nodded, satisfied with his answer and the duo sped away. I stalked off in the same direction, going to my house. I took out my phone and texted Rory as I walked home, asking him if he wanted to hang out. He replies after I arrive home, accepting my invitation and asks where I live. Giving him the address, I wait for him by the front door.

I walk into the kitchen and hug my Grandma. "Hey Grams, can I have a friend over? It's a guy." She nods and I let go. "As long as you go in the living room and not upstairs. I don't think I need a mini Beatrice Channer in the house because one's enough." She chuckles as I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm kidding, darling. But I'm serious about you two staying in the living room, right where I can see you." I nod and thank her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I kept getting lost and Benny and Ethan needed me for a moment, too." I knit my brows, tilting my head to the side. "But I thought they were working on an important project and didn't want to be bothered." I said, closing the door behind Rory as I lead him to the couch. "Really? They must've lied to you 'cause when I got there, they weren't working on a project." I shook my head. I can't believe those two. I thought we were friends, too! I glared at the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"Um, Bea? Are you ok? You look really upset..." I pouted and stopped glaring at the ground. Looking up at Rory, I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm good. So, wanna watch TV? A movie?" Rory sat next to me, like _really_ close and smiled. "A movie, Bea." I smiled back and scooted a bit away from him. "Well, I guess you pick the movie and I'll go get the popcorn." I suggested. Getting up, I head to the kitchen, cupboard, then grabbed a pack of popcorn. I followed the steps and waited patiently for it to be done. "I picked one!" Rory called from the living room. "That's nice! Don't tell me the name because I want to be surprised!" I informed as the snack finished heating. "Okay." He answered as he came in the kitchen and offered to carry the bowl filled with buttery goodness. Before I could tell him that can do it on my own, he grabbed it and took off towards the couch.

I squirmed around the couch uncomfortable when I saw the Rory picked a romance movie and tried a few times to put his arm around me. "Well, bye Rory! See at school tomorrow!" I rushed him out the door as soon as the movie finished. Going up to my room, I got out my PJ's and took a shower. I dried my long brown hair with a towel the best I could and sat on my bed as I stared aimlessly at objects in my room, thinking about what the real reason why Benny and Ethan lied to me. Maybe they don't want to be my friends anymore? What if they just wanted some space? Or maybe Rory was the one lying?

I decided that it was either the first or second, thinking Rory's too innocent to lie to me. I laid down and closed my eyes, trying really hard to fall asleep, but it doesn't work until an hour later.

The next morning, I do everything I needed to do then head out the front door. "Bye, Grams!" I yell out as I close the front door. I see Benny and Ethan coming my way and choose the speed up, ignoring them If they don't want to be my friends any more or need space, they should have told me the truth.

Most of the school day passed by good... ish. Ethan and Benny kept asking me what was wrong during the beginning of the day. By lunch time, they caught my drift. I steered clear of them until the end of the day. One the first day of school I noticed that my locker happens to be by Ethan's and Bennys and today, I had tried my hardest not to have to go there in between classes. I ended up with my back and shoulders hurting like crazy and I guess now is a good time to put most of my books into my locker.

As the two boys left theirs, I casually went to mine, hoping they wouldn't notice me. "Hey, Beatrice. Why were you avoiding us today?" Darn it. So much for going unnoticed. "I was avoiding you because yesterday you lied to me. You said you a project to do and you didn't. Rory came over and said that you lied. So, I just thought that maybe you guys needed some space." I answered truthfully. "No, no. W-we don't need any space. We just had something to do, like, best friend bonding time?" Benny smiled hopefully at me. Sighing and hanging my head, I felt my cheeks heat up. I was wrong and ignored them without asking for confirmation first. What kind of friend am I?

They weren't mad at me, therefore, when I apologized on our way to Ethan's house, they didn't accept it, claiming that everything was OK and that I didn't need to. I called my grandma and told her I was hanging out at E's house today. After she gave me her usual round of rules, I hung up, ending the conversation with "I love you".

"So, what're we gonna do today? Video games? Tv? Movie? A friendly game of hide and seek?" I listed off activities, Benny's ears perking up when he hear's 'Video Games'. I spun around in E's computer chair. "Ooo! How about-" I cut off Benny, "Wait. No. I pick this time. You guys always pick. I say Hide and seek. Like I said, It'll be a friendly game." I smiled and stopped the spinning. "_Then _can we play Super Ninja four, Return of the Zombies?" Benny asked hopefully. "It's such a stupid ga-" I started off, but stopped when Benny pushed me. "Don't you dare say it's a stupid game!" I fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow!" I kicked his leg and got off the ground. "Ouch! Bea!" He rubbed his leg then playfully glared at me. "Sorry, but it's your fault. Maybe if you hadn't insulted my favorite game..." I rolled my eyes and smile, pushing him lightly.

"Alright," I clap my hands together once then look between the two, "Who's going to count?" "I say Benny counts." Ethan said, already pushing his best friend into a corner. "What? This is not fair! I demand a vote!" I chuckled. "All in favor of Ben being the counter, say 'I'." I said. "I!" Ethan and I exclaimed in unison. Benny's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Fine. I'll count to twenty,"

As he began his count I, along with my good friend Ethan, frantically searched the room for a good spot to hide. Finally suggesting the closet, I go in and lightly close the door almost all the way. "Twenty! Ready or not, hear I-! E, you're so easy to find! You had your leg sticking out!" Benny exclaims as he bends down and watches his friend crawl out from under his bed. "Did you see where Bea went?" My tall friend whispered a bit loudly. Ethan shook his head as Sarah, Ethan's babysitter, opened the door. "Guys, we've got a little problem down on Maple Street. There's a few vam-" "A few what's?" Benny yelled, cutting her off while he shook his head along with Ethan. Sarah raised an eyebrow and continued, "Vampires. There's a-" "I can't hear you!" Benny yelled, once again as my two guy friend shook their head violently and doing that hand motion you do when it's not the right time for someone to say something.

"What's up with you guys?" She asked. Ethan mouthed, 'There's someone hiding somewhere.' She sniffed the air once then knit her brows, looking a bit defensive as she opened the close door. I smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hi." She looked back at the boys, who shrugged helplessly. "We were playing hide and seek." Benny informed. "Uh," She began, "I was just... talking about a game. It's called Maple Street and every few hours.." She looked back at the boys for help. "The games alerts you that the vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures are on Maple Street. The object of the game is to defeat them while collecting information along the was so that you know how to fight them." I nodded in interest at Ethan's description of the game. "Sounds cool, can I play?" They all shook their heads quickly. I looked behind Ethan and at his clock. "Oh, that's ok, then. I have to go home anyways. See you guys later!" I smiled and left, listening to the chorus of byes.

* * *

><p>Ohkay and a half, so if you have a Quotev account, you may or may not have seen this story on there. This is in fact <em>my<em> story, I just wanted to post it on here since that's what this website was made for -fanfictions. I'm a head by _three_ chapters on there and _might_ be updating tomorrow, meaning that when I update the Quotev one, I'll update this one. Haha, I don't even know if my story's any good, but I like it. See you guys whenever I update next.


	2. Chappie2

"Is Maple Street in the app store, Game Stop, or..?" I trailed off, looking at Benny uncertainty as I waited for him and Ethan to get their books out of their lockers. The teen boys shared a look before turning back to me, "Neither. They stopped selling it a few months ago; it's no that popular." Benny shrugged, he turned to Ethan and gave him a thumbs up. Ethan rolled his eyes and added, "It's not popular at all. We just thought the cover looked cool." "Oh, it sounded cool. Maybe sometime I can play it with you guys?" I asked as we walked out of the building. School was finally over, but the down side was that we had a mountain stack of homework to complete over the two day weekend. "I think you'd get really scared_ if_ you ever got the chance to 'play' with us." Benny stated as he grabbed his bike from the rack. Ethan smacked his best friends' arm and hissed, "Benny." I ignored that and rolled my eyes at Benny's comment. "Oh, please. As if I would ever pee my pants over some game."

He gave me a goofy smile, "If you did get scared, though, would you let me hold you?" I turned my head to him as he winked and Ethan rolled his dark brown eyes. "All night." I joked. "Hey guys!" I screamed and jumped up, holding onto my hart as I turned around to see the one and only Rory. "What did I tell you?!" Benny yelled, glaring at the short blond. "Come 'ere, you little-" I pushed Benny away from Rory. "Haha, wittle Benny can't twouch dis." Rory childishly said, sticking out his tongue. Benny angrily made a grab for the shorter boy as I resisted the heavy urge to laugh at how silly the both of them looked. Pointed a finger at Benny and laughed at him as I continuously held him back.

Now it's not funny; I'm now annoyed. "Stop it! The both of you! What are you, twelve?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest and looking between the both of them. "On a scale of one threw ten." Benny said, winking at me. "Yeah, on a scale of how stupid you are." Rory corrected, pointing at the hazel eyed teen. I shook my head and jogged up to Ethan and Sarah as the two boys created a new argument. "Hey, Sarah. Where did you come from?" I waited for her answer as I looked over my shoulder, glancing at Benny. "Oh just a while ago, y'know, ran here. Uh, I needed to talk to Ethan about something... In private, if you don't mind." She smiled apologetically. "Oh. _Oh_. Well, that's okay. My, uh, house is close by anyway." I assured her, glancing back at Benny one last time; he's still engaged in and argument with my little blond friend.

I spotted my house, jogged over to the lime-green colored home and took out my keys. I unlocked the door quickly and stepped into the dark house. None of the lights were on like they usually were when I came home. "Granma? Grandmama?" I played, smiling at my stupid joke. "Where art thou, grandmother?" I called out, going u stairs and checking all the rooms. I took a deep breath and said her name a few more times around the house, freaked out about the situation. I was breathing heavily, walking toward the basement door. In a scary movie, I would probably have a bat curled around my fingers, the monster or threat lurking around in the basement, my brutally murdered grandmother at the feet of the threat as it waited for me to make my way down the creaky, old, worn out steps. Once at the bottom of the steps, it would lounge at me, I would let out a long terrified scream, and then it would stop, because my heart stopped.

But none of that happened, I walked down the stairs empty handed, no noise emerged from the freshly polished wooden steps and as I find my way to the bottom, I see a purplish fog escaping from a huge pot, my grandmother picking up a jar with vile looking things and opened it, pouring half of it's contents into the pot while she murmured words under her breath. Her once pearly grey eyes are now glowing and deathly black. I widen my caramel brown eyes and whisper, barley audible, "Grandma?"

"G-grandma?" I whispered again. I'm positive that I would've ran as far as my nonathletic legs would take if it had not have been for the fact that my feet had been crazy-glued to the pavement. My grandmother looked up, her black, glassy eyes sizing me up. "Hello, Beatrice. You're home early." She observed, her grey eyes ever so slowly returning, the deathly black ones fading away. "Wh-what were you, uh, doing?" I asked hesitantly, backing up slowly, closer to the steps. "Oh, just brewing up a potion." She replied casually as she turned her back to me, putting a few jars on a high self filled with others. "Oh." I was utterly confused. "That's, um, interesting..." I trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. My grandmother strode over to me, a gentle smile placed on her pale, wrinkly lips. "It's okay, dear. Come upstairs with me and I'll explain a few things to you."

And that's exactly what she did. I was told that she was a witch, I carry the powers of a witch within me, and I was also informed that the supernatural are real; vampires, werewolves, witches, anything and everything. "But, there are a few more things that need to be said," She patted my knee as she looked me in the eyes, "Although I don't think I should tell you as of right now." "When will you tell me? Aren't witches supposed to be evil? What was that potion you were making for?" My grandmother got off of the couch and went towards the kitchen, stopping at the frame to turn around and look at me once more, "All in good time, deary. And I'll tell you one thing, the witches are the good guys." Smiling proudly, she went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I greeted my small group of friends, smiling at all of their faces, lingering on Benny's for a while longer. "Hi, Bea." Ethan said uneasily, glancing at Benny threw the corner of his brown eyes. I knit my brows together, looking back and forth between the both of them. "What's wrong?" I questioned, concern dripping from my words. Benny closed his eyes and sighed, "Beatrice, we need to spend sometimes away from you." He opened his eyes the same time mine widened. "W-what? Why? What did I-" I sputtered out helplessly. <em>What?<em>

"No, no," He said, putting his hands firmly on my shoulders. "It's not you; it's us. But, you have nothing to worry about! We'll be back to hanging out with you before you know it! It's just that.. well.." Benny looked at Ethan for help and guidance, his warm hands still places on my shoulders. His shorter friend shrugged, "That game Maple Street is getting pretty intense and we need a break time from the social world. It won't take long, Bea." A fiery hot pain started in the back of my eyes as the two teen boys stared at me, awaiting my answer. "Wait, no, don't cry." Benny pleaded sadly. "C'mon, Bea. We're not going to be gone permanently. It'll be a few days, maybe a week or two? It really depends on how long it takes for us to defeat them- those creatures on Maple Street." He explained as he took his palms off of my shoulders, now cold from his warm hands leaving them.

I blinked a few times, attempting to kill off the salty tears. "Um, okay." I spun on my heels, the bell going off. I began to walk away from them. Two out of four of my only friends just told me that we can't hang out anymore, or as of right now, but that doesn't create much of a difference. "Beatrice Channer," A voice called out to me in slight desperation, 'I promise it won't take long!" I didn't look over my shoulder, or answer back, or even talk to them for the rest of the day, because a few minutes later, I found out that Sarah and Rory were also going to be ignoring me for as long as it took them to defeat the enemy's on that game of theirs. Not even Erica would talk to me.

And it was in that moment, after school as I walked home alone, that I, Beatrice Channer, discovered that as of right now, I am alone.

"How was school, Beatrice?" Grandma asked as I walked threw the front door. I angrily threw my book bag on the ground by the stairs. "Terrible with a capital_ 'T'_! I am friendless, grandma! _Friendless_!" "Oh, dear. What happened? Come with me into the basement. I have a new potion that I need to work on, and made you can help me with it while you explain what went on." I obliged and followed her down into the basement.

"And so, Rory told me that Benny, Ethan, _and _Sarah told him to stay away from me for a while." I informed her, a sadness overtaking once again as I went further into the story of how I became temporarily friendless. "I also had to sit alone at lunch since I basically know no one else." I bit my cheek, nervously preparing to tell her the next sentence. "Worse part is, I sort of... have a crush on one of them..." I swallowed my saliva and looked her in the eye. Her eyebrows perked up in sudden interest. "Who is it? Ethan?" I shook my head. "Rory?" I grimaced a bit, another shake of my head. "Oh, it must be that Benny boy." I nodded in confirmation, my heart skipping a beat at the hear of his name.

'Tell me about him." She sprinkled something into the big, black pot that had mist flowing softly out of it. "Okay, so, uh, he has like, these beautiful hazel eyes, fluffy, yet messy brown hair... he's taller than me. Oh, definitely taller. All of the shirts I've ever seen him in, were striped." I nodded and continued. "His personality... he's actually smarter than he acts, he's goofy, argues with Rory a lot, and he can be funny at times." There was so much more about him, but I couldn't and, frankly,_ didn't want _to explain the rest to her.

So I left it at that.

"That's all?" She asked politely. I shrugged, "Yeah." Grandmother nodded. "Now, it's time for you to help me." She smiled brightly, a slight manic look placed in her grey eyes. "Okay, tell me what to do." "Grab that." She pointed to a large, dusty, leather-bound book that was resting on the shelf behind me. I grabbed the book and wiped the dust from the front cover, handing it over to my waiting grandmother. "Good, now get those three jars there, no, yes, the ones with the- perfect!" She directed me without much detail, even so, I found the correct items in time. "Now, I want you to read these words," She nimbly dragged her fingers down and alongside two pages, showing me specific spots to read. "Got it?" She questioned. "Um, could you show me one more times?" I tried to remember where she pointed as I followed her pale finger across the pages. I've never noticed before, but her nails were bitten down to the beds. It was a clear sign of nervousness- it ran in the family.

But what should she be worried about?

I read off carefully each and every word that she assigned to me as she placed different things into the pot that had been slightly rusted over with age. Then seemed to be words from a different language I've never spoken before, but my grandmother told me I said every word just fine. Then everything was complete, it was late, and we still haven't eaten dinner, much less have I showered yet. That was next on my unwritten list of things to do tonight, and the last things I did before brushing my teeth and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Im updating again. We are quite close to the chapters on quotev, that way I'm writing them. Hope you like this chapter! Favorite, follow, or review if you liked it!<p> 


	3. Chappie3

Exactly a week has passed since the day my former friends said that they had to ignore me because of a game. Who chooses a game over a friend? But, those days I had without them, I spent reading my grandmother spell book, filled with potions and, of course, spells. She bookmarked the pages for the spells I had to remember by heart. There were quite a few, resulting in her testing me on these certain spells. I aced it every time.

"Um, grams? Can I take a break? I have homework that I have to finish." I explained, closing the leather-bound book. "OK, Beatrice. When you're done with that, dear, I need you to come down stairs and practice this spell again." She informed, point to the form of words that would be used as a magical charm. I nodded and made my way upstairs. My book bag was resting on my bed, waiting patiently for me. I sat on my queen sized bed and opened my purple bag, taking out the books and paper that I would need to complete my homework. "Okay, calculus, give me all you got." I mumbled as I opened my math book, flipping to the page that we were assigned.

I groaned. "I don't understand!" I complained, nearly chucking the heavy book in the trash bin, along with my now crumpled homework paper. I sighed and closed my eyes. "C'mon, Bea. You've got this. You can do calculus!" I cheered myself on uselessly. "Oh, God... I cannot do this." I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. Standing in front of me was a tall teen boy with black hair and a horrifying smile. "Who- what- how'd, how'd you get in my room?" "Now, now, Beatrice. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to have a little chat with you." The stranger gave me an open-mouth smile, exposing his pearl white fangs.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, racking my brain for a spell that would get rid of him. "Your grandmother, Eileen, I work with her." He stuck out a hand and gave my a closed-mouth smile. "I'm Jesse." I glanced at his hand, then at the brown-eyed boy. Sticking my warm hand into his ice cold one, I shivered and shook two times. "So, I wanted to talk business with you," He started, making himself comfortable on my computer chair. "I understand that you're mad at your "friends", correct?" He questioned, using quotation marks. "Um, yeah. Sort of." "Oh, o need to be shy and closed up; we're all friends here."

I rubbed my knees and sat up straight, "How did you get in here, Jesse?" I asked, crossing my arms over my nearly flat chest. "Never leave your window open. Even if you are on the second floor." Jesse advised. "Because vampires can fly. I know, I know." My grandma was telling me about the strengths and weakness of a vampire last night. "Back to the point," He said, a bit impatiently. He sighed and shook his head, giving me a look of sympathy. Whether it was real or fake, I couldn't tell. "Don't yo think it's best to, I don't know, hurt them like the hurt you? Give them a taste of their own, bitter medicine?" He questioned, eye brows raised. "No. They..." I swallowed and looked him dead in the eye. "They're coming back. After thy're down with their game, they promised that we'd all be friends again."

"Oh, they promised?" He gave me a look of mock surprise. "What, like, sweared to God? Maybe on the River Styx? Ooo, what about a Pinky-Promise, huh?" He taunted. "News flash, sweaty. They aren't coming back. They're too busy trying to hurt your grandmother." He replied smugly. "What are you... what are you talking about?" I shook my head. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her, they didn't even know her! "What?! You didn't know?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, some friends they are. You didn't know at all that they're trying to destroy your grandmother, Eileen?" I shook my head and stood up. "I don't exactly know you or what you're talking about, but I do know one thing; my friends are coming back and everything will be just like they were before." I still had my arms crossed over my chest, my lips pursed as I glared the vampire down.

His jaw tightened then loosened as Jesse stood up, his tall form towering over my short one. "What did they tell you there were leaving you for?" "What does th-" "Tell me, what did they say they were leaving you for?!" He yelled, squinting his eyes at me. "Benny and Ethan said that it was for this game called Maple Street. It's about these evil mythical creatures that like, invade Maple Street and they have to stop them." I shrugged. "Wow. That's all I can say because, if I'm gathering all of this information up correctly, I would say that 'Maple Street' isn't a game, these 'mythical' creatures are obviously real, and those 'evil creatures' are actual people, like you and me. And Eileen is one of them."

"So?" I scoffed. "My grandma isn't evil. What else do you want to say before you go?" I asked as I opened my window, ushering him closer. "Who abandons their friend for a game?" Jesse hopped out of my window and I watched as he flew away. He's right. Who does that?

I sat back down on my bed, looking at my math book. "We meet again, old friend." I say sarcastically to the cardboard covered book. I open it and get out a sheet of paper and my number two pencil. Whoever invented calculus is evil, I thought as I struggled on the first question. And the ones after that. I sighed and went down stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips. "You're done with your homework already, dear?" My grandmother asked, coming in from around the corner. "Not even close." I answered, exasperated. "Oh, Beatrice. I know of a spell that'll help you get your homework done quicker." She grinned as she instructed for me to get my homework.

Once I brought the impossible work down stairs, I set the book in front of her. Eileen said a short, mystical chant and numbers and answers filled the page, all in my hand writing. "Woah! Who'd you do that?" I exclaimed, examining my completed homework. "I can get used to this..." I mumbled as I smiled brightly at my grandmom. "It's what we witches do; make life easier. It's what the witches and I are working on now. We teamed up with the vampires so that we can make the world a better place, starting with Whitechapel."

* * *

><p>6:30am<p>

**Me:** R u guys done?  
><em>Read at 7:12am<em>

10:04pm

**Benny: **No. Sorry, Bea.

**Me: **Its been two months now benny  
><em>Delivered<em>

I sighed as I waited for him to reply. Although I've gotten used to not hanging out with them anymore, it still bothers me that they have't came back. Maybe Jesse was right. Maybe they aren't coming back and possibly they are going against my grandmother, the woman whose trying to make the world a better place. I've been practicing more intensely on my spells, helping Eileen with potions, and talking to Jesse -the only friend I have. Aside from that, my grades in calculus are picking up rapidly, thanks to the spell Eileen taught me, in exchange for some of my blood. She used it for another potion, said something about my blood being rare and special.

12:45am

**Benny: **I know, Beatrice. I'm sorry.

"There's my favorite girl." Jesse said with wide arms, awaiting a hug. I rolled my eyes and gave him one, shivering once his ice cool hands touched the warm skin of my back. I was wearing a thin T-shirt. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." I stated as I pulled away from his grasp. "What I should be asking you is,m what are you doing up so early?" He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, a smile playing across his lips. "Wipe that smirk off your face, okay? I was studying. I have a test coming up and, and Eileen wanted me to learn some more spells." He towered over my small 4'7 frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "So now you're calling her by her first name? What ever happened to _grandma_?" I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed. "That username is long gone. About as dead as my first friendships acquired in this town." He nodded and took a look at my room, walking around it. "Nice place. As much as I've been in here, I've never really had a second to glance around. Inspect it. Judge it. But it's beautiful; not as nearly as beautiful as you, of course." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, yet again. "What do you want, Jesse?" He bent down to my eye level and smirked. "You," He paused and moved his head closer to mine. "Beatrice, dealing, you need someone who's good in relationships. Someone who will love you no matter what. Someone who can protect you from harms way; I'm that someone."

I raised my eyebrows. "Besides, do you really want someone like_ Benny Weir_ to be your boyfriend? He abandoned you, Bea. He and his friends left you just so that they can destroy your poor, innocent grandmother whose only trying to help the world. Be my girlfriend, Beatrice. And together, we can stop those who've hurt you." I swallowed as Jesse came in closer and whispered, "We can give them a taste of their medicine. Or something much stronger." My heart pounded. Is this what I wanted? To make Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah suffer as they did me? To no longer let them taste the sweetness that is friendship and care? Jesse looked at me with those oh-so stunning brown pools of melted chocolate and bit my bottom lip softly._ It's been two months. _A bitter thought occurred. _Make them pay Beatrice. Make them rot in deep sorrow. They want to destroy your only source of family left. Be with Jesse; he'll protect you and Eileen from those evil, evil so-called 'friends'. _He'll protect us.

And that was enough to make me crash my lips into Jesse, tasting the unusual flavor of blood. My first ever boyfriend is a vampire.

"C'mon, E! We didn't even know what this old hag looks like! We've been hunting her down for two months and still don't know anything about her!" Benny complained. I listened to their conversation from behind a tree. I didn't plan on eavesdropping, but I overheard my ex-friends talking, that and Jesse said I need to find out what makes them scared, tick, etc. Anything that could hurt them. If they weren't trying to abolish my grandma, I might've felt bad for doing so, but all usual intentions flew out the door once I accepted the fact that their evil. "Bea text me last night asking if we were done, and do you have any idea how terrible I felt telling her that we basically weren't done with what we convinced her was some game?" Benny tried again after he was met with the stinging comeback of silence. "We need to take down the witch before we can even _think_ about talking to Beatrice again. We're trying to protect her remember? Don't you recall what I said about that vision I had when I touched her? She's a powerful witch and she doesn't even know it. We have to keep her away from all of_ this_; the supernatural."

One of them sighed, most likely Ethan. The shorter boy continued, "Besides, why are you getting so worked up, Benny? She's just some crush. You have _plenty_ of those." I closed my eyes. "No, no. I actually care about Bea. She's... awesome. Pretty, funny, playful..." He railed off. Ethan gave Benny and exasperated sigh. "Well if you care about her so much, you'll stay away from her until we find out a way to take down the evil witch."

"That is so weird and disturbing on so many levels." I admitted as I watched Jesse finish sucking blood from and innocent night jogger. "I have to do whatever keeping me alive." He stated as he wiped his mouth with the back of his pale hand. I shuddered as I replayed the previous events in my mind once again. Her shrill scream as he bared his pointy fangs, her useless calls for help as he slowly, tauntingly advanced on the poor, defenseless woman. It was far more disturbing than weird. "Come on, babe. We've got places to be." "Like where?" I inquired. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "What? You don't trust me?" He asked as he lead me out of the ally-way. "It's not that. I just want to know where you're taking me." He sighed. "There's a vampire meeting that can't start without me, their leader." I raised my brows. Since when was Jesse a vampire leader?

"Oh." I nodded as he turned around and bent down. "Get on my back and hang on tight." I did as instructed and instantly, he sped off to his destination with incredible speed. I tightened my jaw to keep from screaming with either fear or excitement; I wouldn't know. Seconds later I'm rudely greeted with glares and looks of disapproval as we enter an old, abandon warehouse. One of the male vampires got up from his seat and questioned, "Who's that?" Jesse smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "My girlfriend and the _special witch_ I was telling you about earlier." The vampire smiled brightly and nodded with much understanding. "Oh, she's really the catch." He complimented as he returned back to his respected spot. I awkwardly stood next to my boyfriend as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I bring to you, Beatrice Channer! Queen of the witches!" The vampires cheered as I knit my eyebrows together. "Queen of Witches?" I whispered to Jesse. He turned his head to look down at me, a look I didn't recognize sown into his facial features. "Just go with it."

* * *

><p>Yup. I updated the original and now this one. We've officially caught up, the way I posted everything. Big thanks to those of you who've reviewed, Favorited, and followed. I appreciate it :)<p> 


	4. Chappie4

The vampires were nice to me once they heard I was the 'Queen of Witches'. Alluring title, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to me -a witch in training. Even if it does feel right. "So, she's the one you wouldn't shut up about." A girl with short jet-black hair pointed at me and nodded in approval. "I've never met such a young queen." She admitted. "Then you should be honoured because this is youth you're looking at. A young mind and soul that has a vast amount of potential." Jesse stated. "Is she going to lead?" She asked. "Of course she's not. We're going to protect her. This pests are going to be after her and we have to make sure they don't find her." Jesse said harshly. The girl rolled her eyes. "I've known this guy for a hundred years, Queen Beatrice. Trust me, he's a royal pain in the ass. Thinks he's so high up there in the food chain." Jesse hissed at her, barring his fangs. She did the same and flipped him off. "I'm Guin, by the way. The only vampire to ever question his authority and talk bad about him to his face." Guin beamed proudly at me. "Also the most annoying and childish vampire I've ever encountered." Jesse mumbled as he lead me away from her.

Jesse lead us to a professional seeming room within the warehouse and clapped his hands three times, calling for attention. Instantly, every vampire in the compound speed to the room I guessed to be the meeting room; I wouldn't know. "Good evening, fellow vampires. Today, we're to discuss-" And I zoned out, only picking up certain details that talked about cooperation with the witches. Within the time frame of two hours, the ever-so boring meeting was over and everyone was off into hiding, hunting, or other business.

* * *

><p>"I-I can't pronounce this word no matter how hard I try. Can't I just give up and move on to a different spell? Latin words make my brain hurt." I complained. "They're not all Latin, deary. Earthpresist and spellmasters use Latin, witches use a good mix of lots. Greek, Latin, Egyptian for the more complex ones, Chinese, and many more. You'd be surprised at how many languages come together for the supernatural world. I find it beautiful."<p>

"I find it hard."

She smiled and shook her head. "Your too much like your mother. She was a powerful witch, spellmaster on one side, witch on the other. Can you guess witch parent was which?"

She gave me and all-knowing smile. "Easy. You were, and still are, the witch." I said smugly as I put the spell book down. "Men can be witches, too, you know. Warlocks, actually. But, same thing." My jaw dropped as I stared at her. If she was a spellmaster, how did she know those sufferer languages? Did she hang around Gramps so much that it wore off on her? "Wow. Didn't see that coming." I admitted. Eileen nodded triumphantly."Well, I still consider myself a witch, what with knowing how to cast a spell like one and all." I nodded my understanding and went back to attempting to pronounce a spell.

* * *

><p>"Beatrice, I know I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but I couldn't resist! It's been years!"<p>

"It's been two months."

"Hex yeah it's been!"

I rolled my eyes at Rory but found my self hugging him anyhow, holding on as if my life depended on it. "I've missed you, honestly. It's a real drag not having you around. Ethan's pretty stressed about something I can't tell you, Benny misses you just as much as me, if not more." Rory paused to nudge me suggestively. "Sarah's worried like Ethan. And Erica could care less about you." Rory sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "Nice of you to tell me all that." He nodded with much vitality, "You're welcome! So how's it been, Bea?" I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. How has it been? I've actually been having some fun studying spells and hanging out with Jesse, joking a bit and learning new things from Eileen. All in all, I think it's been pretty great. "Uhm, awesome, really. I've been... Doing stuff." I answered simply.

"I've been doing stuff, too! Wanna watch a movie downstairs?" I replayed a memory of the last time we watched a movie together and shook my head. "Nahh, why don't we play Monopoly instead?" I suggested. "Sounds gggrrrrrr-eat!" Rory exclaimed, copying the tiger from that cereal commercial. And we played Monopoly. I never knew that Rory was so good until he beat me five times in a row. "How did you learn to play so well?" He shrugged and asked if I wanted to play another round, and to which I said it was getting pretty late and that he should probably leave. He promised to sit next to me the next day at lunch.

* * *

><p>"The Rorster in the hiz-house!" My hyperactive blond friend exclaimed as he sat down next to me during lunch, jubilation radiating off of him. "What's gotten you so happy?" "I got an 'A' on my test -the only 'A' in the class! Ha! Take that, nerds!" I smiled at his overly happy stated and retorted, "Rory, you are a nerd." His face dropped as he thought about it. "Oh yeah." I chuckled and shook my head. I looked around the cafeteria, spotting Ethan and Benny at the other end of the room, glaring at Rory. Benny got up and made his way over here. "Rory, what are you doing? Ethan told you to stay away." "Ethan isn't the boss of me! I can sit by who I-"<p>

"Remember why you're not supposed to be around her?" Rory thought about it then suddenly got up, shooting me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bea. It's for your own good." Rory walked away as I felt a fiery pain start behind my eyes, my vision began to swim. I stood up and hit Benny in the arm. "Ow! What was that-" He paused and stared at my, worry and a bit of regret filling in his eyes. "I'm-" He started, only to be cut off by my demanding and harsh words. "Enough of the 'sorry's, Weir." I demanded, hitting his arm again, causing him to cradle it. "I hate you, and Ethan. You can both rot in Hell for all I care." I pushed passed him and left the cafeteria. I somewhat regretted my words. Ethan and Benny took Rory away when he tried to come back. That's not doing something for my own good, that's- that's rude, selfish, and mean. Evil, really.

And I guess that's what they are; evil.

* * *

><p>"I wonder about you sometimes." Jesse said with mock concern as I hung upside down in between two swings. "This is just a good way to relieve stress, y'know? I read it on wiki-how." I admitted. The past few days went by in a haze, I'd been mulling around trying to figure out what to do with my life. Did I even have a purpose? Who knew ex-friends could mess you up so much? I just keep losing people. My mom, dad, twin sister... everyone. "Your blood is going to rush to your brain, Beatrice." He warned. I groaned and reached up for the bar, unhooking my legs from the bar and letting go. Dizzily, I stumbled toward Jesse, the world around me teeter-tottering. "See? You're already dizzy. Come on, let's take you home." Jesse rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm, hulling me away from the park.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hush, little baby, don't say a word." <em>

"Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird." I whispered, reliving the memory of my mother singing that well-known lullaby to my every night.

_"And if that mocking bird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

"And if that diamond ring turns brass," I continued, my voice barely audible.

"Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass." I turn and search for the source of the voice. "Hey, Guin. How'd you know I was here?" I've also been spending more time with Guin. She sniffed the air as an example then stated, "Your blood is a smell that your skin can't contain. It's a strong, _strong_ scent." I nodded and picked up a rock, tossing it into the lake, hopping it would skip. It sunk. "You shouldn't be by a lake in the middle of the woods _thinking_. You should be in your house, preparing for the war." I picked up another rock. "What war?" She laughs.  
>"That idiot. He sugar codes everything, doesn't he? So Eileen is trying to make the world a better place, right? She's gonna need witches, spellmasters, vampires, siren's and werewolves, eh? Don't you think that at least some of the supernatural actually<em> like<em> how the world is now? That some would actually fight for the humans? This little 'making the would a better place' thing is so that they can get ride of humans. The witches are also trying to trick the vampires. With no humans, what are the vampires to drink? The witches and spellmasters have had some bad experiences with us and want us gone. Jesse and his little pack of idiots are too blind to see that." I turned to Guin, completely confused. "But I thought you were all for it?" She shakes her head. "I'm all against it. I've been trying to change your boyfriends mind about this ever since it started."

Is it true? In a desperate attempt to get rid of vampires, they're going after humans first? It couldn't be, could it? Would that mean that Benny, Ethan, and Sarah have been in the right this whole time? No. That's impossible. Guin is lying. I bet Ethan sent her. _Guin works for Ethan, _a dark voice whispers,_ destroy her. _And that's just what I do.

_Her eyes turn a deathly black color, grey swirling around. As she repeats a spell over and over and over, Guin screams at her to stop, a dark light shining threw her. Beatrice chants the spell one last time and Guin disappears in a flash, leaving dust in her wake. Beatrice drops to the ground, exhausted. The last thing that enters her mind, _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,"_ before she passes out._

* * *

><p>Filler chapter? Filler chapter. But it shows you in inside look on her old life a bit, right? But dang, she killed someone. A<em> vampire, <em>but still a someone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was grounded and shizz, but I'm back now! Favorite if you liked it! Review, too, please!


	5. Chappie5

_Brooke saw the young witch commit murder. The Princess of Fairies flew off in a rush to Eileen, to recite everything that had went on. "Master Eileen, Beatrice has used a spell to dispose of a vampire. The vampire had been trying to tell the young queen of your brilliant plan." Eileen raised a greying brow and frowned. "Did Beatrice believe her?" The small flying creature shook her tiny head. "No. That's why Queen Beatrice killed her." Eileen nodded. "Okay, Brooke. You are dismissed." _

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding in my head, my vision blurry and wavering. "Mmm." I mumbled, turning on my side. "Oh, Beatrice, you're awake." Jesse sat on the end of a familiar bed, my bed. "W-what happened?" I asked, placing a hand to my forehead. "I don't know. Jayson found you in the woods." I frowned. "Jayson?" Jesse grimaced. "Yeah, he's a ghost." I mouthed 'Oh' and slowly sat up. "Here; drink this." I did as told and suddenly, my head no longer hurt. "What was that?" Jesse smiled darkly. "A potion. Your grandmother made it." I nodded, unsure of his evil smile. Why did my boyfriend smile at me like that?<p>

* * *

><p>I walk to school in an upbeat manner. Since I drank my grandmothers potion, I was always happy and obedient. More so than usual. "Wow, Beatrice. You're glowing." A girl from my World History class complimented. "Uh, thanks." She smiles, her pearly white shining like the moon. "You're welcome. By the way, my name's Brooke." She said, her aqua eyes twinkling. I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that she knew my name but I didn't know her's. The brunette smiled once more before waving bye. "See you in World History." She said. "Yeah, you too." I called back. I grab my science book out of my locker and walk to my first class.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ethan and Benny stand in a dead end hallway, discussing the latest news. "Bea killed a vampire? That's awesome!" Benny exclaimed in a whisper. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. That means she knows about the supernatural. That means the she should know she's a queen. What if she fights on the wrong side? Sarah eavesdropped in a conversation and head Jesse saying they were about to start killing off humans. She also said that they talked about the Queen of Witches. Beatrice is the Queen of Witches, remember?" Benny, almost completely confused, asked. "And?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "She can fight with them, against us. If she killed a vampire that was her friend, what are the odds she won't kill us?"<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Extremely<strong>_**, sorry. Um, so this is going to be a short story with not many chapters, #sorrynotsorry The war is coming up so yeah, be prepared. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had tons of homework and shizz. **


	6. Chappie6

Days later, Brooke an I become closer. Not exactly friends, but closer. I've also came into the habit of calling her 'Shadow', because she always seems to be where I am.

* * *

><p>"You are a queen, Beatrice. You <em>have <em>to wear a crown." Eileen protested calmly as she forcefully placed a silver tiara on my top of my brown locks. "I just don't think this is necessary." I said, exasperated. My reflection, a short, pretty girl, stares back at me, grimacing at the crown. "We have to be there soon. You have to give the word of approval, Beatrice." I nodded, glancing once more at my one-shoulder dress. It was a silver gown that hadn't been my idea. Eileen said I had to look presentable for the event. "I'm ready, you're ready. Let's go." I urged. "As you wish, my queen." She bowed then lead me to her car.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Bea. Right on time." Jesse greeted me with a hug. "All the vampires, witches, werewolf's and such are in the open room of the warehouse. They're waiting for you, Beatrice." I nodded, staring at the stairs that lead to the upper room above the warehouse open room. I slowly made my way up the once abandoned steps and to the fence of the upper room that separated me from falling into the crowded room. I looked down at all of the faces of the supernatural who awaited my signal to start their bettering of the world. "My people, and allies, I welcome you to a new beginning where we will not only make the world an amazing prospering place for us, but for our descendants. Today will mark the beginning of change." The crowd cheered on my words, eagerly waiting for my next sentence, for the next moment that will bring them what they've been standing by for. "I, Beatrice Channer, Queen of Witches give you all my word of-"<p>

"Decline?" Someone asks from within the wave of creatures. "No, no. My word of-" Then I see who it is. He stands somewhere in the back of the gathered, his brown hair stuck to his forehead from the heat of being packed next to hundreds of others. "What are you doing here, Morgan?" I sneer. "Beatrice, before you make any mistakes, I just wanted to tal-"

"I give you all my word of approval! But first, bring me him." I yelled, pointing a finger at Ethan.

* * *

><p>"Ethane,"<br>"It's Ethan."  
>I glared at him. "Tell me, who's the queen here?"<br>"You. B-Bea, yo-"  
>I hold up a hand. "Only my friends can call me such a name. To you, poor seer, my name is Queen Beatrice. Where are the others?" Ethan nervously glanced at the door, which I looked back at, only to see nothing. "Listen, Beatrice, you've made a big mistake. Their going to wipe out the human race and-"<p>

"No, you listen. I waited months for you all to be my friends again. I had no other friends except for my grandmother and Jesse. And just when Rory tries to come back into my life, you all take him back and I'm left with nothing but my grandmother, Jesse, and a vampire ex-friend that turns out to be just as sinister as you! Do you not understand that I have no family besides Eileen? And then you go on and try to kill her! I don't know when, but I do know why. You're just upset that we are trying to make the world a better place for the supernatural.  
>"It's like you guys never were my friends in the first place! What type of friend leaves another to fend for themselves? Yet, I guess I'm better of without you all; I'm a queen. a powerful one at that and I'm going to treat my people with the utmost respect and care. But first, I have to get rid of a few pests. Starting with you."<p>

"Beatrice, no."

"_Queen_ Beatrice! I am a queen! I am _your_ queen and their you all shall bow down to me, Ethan Morgan and the rest of the- ah!" Something pushed me against a wall. "Get off me!" I screeched. "No!" A feminine voice, a _familiar _voice, rebelled against me then tossed me to the ground. "I've had it up to the skies with you all. Leave me alone!" I shouted, enraged. A fire built from within me, giving me a strength I've ever known. "Displodo!" I yelled, my palm pointing the the directing of Sarah, she jumped out of the way as a purplish beam of light exploded the door. "Ignis!" I point my palms outward towards Sarah and Ethan, who both rush out of the room, and fire sprouted from within my pale palms. "Umbra, facta potestate sequitur. Conterere.*" Brooke emerges from under a chair, in her fairy form and nods.

* * *

><p>I watched from the upper room as noise erupted . A fight was going on. A vampire and siren was battling it out in the middle of the warehouse. "Halt!" I demanded, but my voice doesn't stop them, and doors slam open, my guards telling the intruders to stop. But the intruders don't. And more fights break out, my creatures dying faster than the opposing fighters. "A custodia canum, qui habet potentiam simul sinus eorum.**" I said calmly, jutting hand out toward the sources of the problem. I ever so slowly walk down the stone steps and into the still-stuffy room. "Now, what do we have us here? Rebels, I suspect?" I guessed as I came closer to the cage, only to find a person I'd rather not have came to terms with, along with others of whom I don't recognize.<p>

* * *

><p>*Shadow, follow them. Destroy them.<br>**A grey cage that holds their powers at bay.

There's really no cliff hanger because you all should know who that person she'd "rather not have came to terms with" is. Or, as least, I _hope_ you know who it is. Haha, she's so good at magic that she can block out other's powers! Isn't she awesome? Unknowingly evil, but awesome all the same. She's letting the whole queen thing go to her head. I mean, she's the Queen of Witches, not Queen of the Supernatural; but she sure does act like it. Someone's gonna put her back in her place, and it's not someone you'd expect. Oh, poor Beatrice. She's fighting for the wrong team and she's too blinded to see it. Oh, well.


	7. Chappie7

"Beatrice?" Benny asked, with a look of confusion and surprise and mortification all in the same breath. "_Queen_ Beatrice. What is it that you and your pesticides not understand? I am a _queen_." I glared at him, hoping that he would shrink back in fear, but he didn't. Benny regained his composure and looked at me in the eye. "What did you do ot yourself? This, _this_ is not the Beatrice I know."  
>"The Beatrice you know? You barely even<em> knew <em>me. Whats my greatest fear? Biggest dream? Favourite colour? Huh? Can you tell me _any _of those things? No. No you can't. And do you want to know why? Because you and your inconsiderate friends left the new girl alone to fend for herself after showing false kindness, then when one of you feel bad about abandoning me and comes back, Ethan and you take him away from me. Do you know how bad I felt after you guys did that? After you broke your first and only promise to me?" I narrowed my eyes, a deep frown etched into my face. "Beatrice Channer, I promise I'll explain everything if you let me and the others go. We can stop the evil together." I laughed. I laughed at him and his pity attempt at making me cross over to the dark side. "How fucking gullible do you think I am, Weir? _You_ and your little group are the evil ones."

Benny's eyes widened and he asked, "Is that really what you believe? That _we're_ evil? They same people that are trying to _save_ the human race?"

"Of course that's what she believes, it's the truth." A sneer came from behind me. I turned and saw Eileen with Sarah, Rory, and Ethanin separate bubbles behind her. "Rory?" I step closer to the bubble. "Hey, Bea! Can you tell your grandma to let me out? It's boring in here." "It's not supposed to be fun!" Eileen snapped. "Let him out." I order softly. "But Beatr-"  
>"I said, let him out. He's the only one I trust."<br>"Bea, don't believe your-"  
>"Are you<em> seriously <em>still on that? Don't make me put a zipper on that mouth of yours." I warned. Eileen mumbled a word in Latin and Rory's bubble popped. "Eileen, you are dismissed. I'll take care of them from here on."

* * *

><p>I had my two vampires bring the cage and bubbles up to the higher room, Rory trailed behind. "I couldn't find them, Bea. But a ghost told me they saw Eileen bring them to you!" Shadow flew into the room then transformed into her human form. "Good, at least you tried." I smiled and sat down. "Please, the both of you, sit with me." They obeyed. "Isnt this fasinating? My people listen to everything I say."<br>"_Our _people. Don't forget that the race of faries wouldn't be here without me asking them to." I waved her off. "Oh, I own them too. Don't you know im the Queen of the Supernatural?" Brooke shook her head, a small frown on her lips. "No, you're the Queen of the _Witches. _Don't get it twisted, Bea." I turn to her. "I rule all of the supernatural." I state.

"No, you are leading a small fraction of all of the supernatural. Ninty-nine percent of them don't even know you _exist_." Brooke said. "I command you to take that back." I order through clenched teeth. "No." I lunge at her. "Now, Brooke!" Ethan yelled from his bubble. She threw something on me, small as salt, with the smell of roses and lilac. My vision wavered, becoming blurry. "It's for your own good, Bea." Rory said, before the world went black.

* * *

><p><em>Rory carried Beatrice while Brooke freed Sarah, Ethan, and Benny using her fairy dust that broke spells. "Let's split up and find Eileen and Jesse. Sarah, Brooke and I will go find Eileen, Benny, Rory, you guys can go find Jesse." Ethan instructed. "What do we do when he find him?" Benny asked, looking down at an unconscious queen. "I don't know, you're the guy with the spells. Do something." Ethan said shrugging. "When's she gonna wake up? She's heavier than she looks." Rory pointed out. "In about ten minutes. But know this: When she comes to, Beatrice won't-" "They have the queen!" A masculine voice called out behind the group. "We'll stall them." The group of supernatural beings that had been trapped with Benny rushed toward the stairs. "Run!" Ethan yelled. And they split up.<em>

Every man for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But I'm tired and, yeah. I'm so happy that Brooke put Beatrice in her place, like yas, tell her like it is! Haha, I'm lame. Comment, favourite, share with a martian. Bye, love you guys!<strong>


	8. Chappie8

_Rory found himself in outside of the warehouse, in the back, to be specific. He was vaguely aware that he was separate from his friends, but he was also aware that the sleeping queen in his arms was becoming heavier the longer he stood there- no amount of vampire strength could prepare him for that. Who knew someone so short and twig-like could weigh so much? He was surround by tall, thin trees that brushed the heavens and fog thicker a crisp, white blanket of snow on Mount Everest. There was no way he was going-_

_"There's one of them!" Rory turned his head and screamed. He dashed off into the woods, using his vampire speed. The blond jumped over fallen trees, made swift turns, hopped from tree branch to tree branch- he did it all in the name of losing them. He left flying leaves in his speedy wake, broke some of the old, drying tree branches, and came to a stop by particular tree. This tree, seemed youngest of all. It was a few feet taller than him, wearing a hat of leaves greener than green itself, brighter than the sun, and the tree itself was more gorgeous than Lady Venus in her finest clothing. "Mmm." Rory let out a shriek and dropped Beatrice by the tree. He had forgotten that he was carrying her, what with the running and all. At once, the young queen's eyes snapped open. "What?" She rubbed her head, not mentioning the immense pain she felt. She surprised herself by not crying- actually, she didn't understand what was going on, where she was, _who_ she was. She stared at the boy before her, wondering why he was smiling at her. "Oh, cool, Bea. You're awake!" She shook her head. Who was this 'Bee'? And who was he? _

_She slowly got up and backed herself against the tree. She took a deep breath, then, she let out a blood curling scream that, somewhere far off in the distance, a teen boy with feelings for the girl heard and rushed towards the sound of terror. Rory covered her mouth and pleaded that she didn't scream. So she didn't. Instead, she kneed him in the stomach. Her crouched over in pain and she ran off. "Bea?! Bea?! Come back!" She kept running, noticing that the long, yet stunning, dress slowed her down. She paused her run and with all her strength, ripped the dress until it was up to her knees. She then continued her run, but not long until she crashed into a tree. She looked up and saw that it most definitely wasn't a tree, but a person. "Beatrice? Are you alright?" She shook her head. "Who's Beatrice?" He raised a brow. How could she forget her identity? He helped her up. "So you don't remember me?" She shook her head once again, a bewildered expression evading her face. _

_"Okay. Your name is Beatrice Channer and there's "magical" creatures chasing after you and I, along with some of our friends. Do you understand?" He didn't give her time to answer as he continued. "I need you to know that you're a witch, a queen witch. And I need you to use you're powers to help us defeat these wicked things, okay?" Beatrice slowly backed away from him. It was all but amazing news to her. She was terrified. Wicked, evil, creatures hunting her and him down? Powers that she could use to destroy? How was this even possible? "O-okay." She said warily, looking between him and the ground. "Bea, we need to get you somewhere safe." The spell-master stated, waving his hand in a 'follow-me' motion. "A-are you supposed to be my protector?" The frightened teen asked, hesitant to walk in suit. "Something like that." _

_"Are," She paused, not knowing how to phase her next question, "Are you my...?"  
><em>

_"Boyfriend? No."_

_"Oh." She felt embarrassed for asking. She didn't know much at the moment, but she did know one thing. This guy protecting her was severely attractive. And maybe she didn't have a boyfriend, or family. Maybe she just had he friends. Maybe she was twenty-one and lived a normal life with her little group of friends that comforted her every time she thought of her deceased family. And maybe they ran into a supernatural _thing _that wanted to kill them and they all found out they had powers. And maybe she could kiss this guy that she must have been in skinny love with before she lost her memory. _

_Benny had his back facing her. She grabbed his hand. "Can you, can you please turn around?" He did, fast as lighting. "Why? What happened?" He interrogated in a panic-y way as he searched their surroundings. "N-nothing. It's just... I-I just wanted to... Well, you have something on your face." She lied, watching as he wiped his face. "No, no. Let me get it." She stood on her toes, holding a hand to his cheek, she came closer to his face. His eyes widened and he began stuttering and sputtering, searching for the right words before her softer-then-a-cloud lips connected with his. Benny instantly kissed back, forgetting the excuses he was going to make up. He placed both of his hands on her waist, not having much experience with kissing. When he was in kindergarten, he had his first kiss in a sandbox with Karla McNickleson, but he _force-ably _kissed her. His second kiss, more recent, was with Erica (who had been under a spell). But how could he put those experiences, that had both ended with him in some sort of punishment, to work? She probably thought he was a horrid kisser... _

_"Beatrice? Oh, I was worried that something happened to you." A voice said from behind her. She pulled away from her 'protector' and turned around, as did Benny, who groaned. "W-who are you?"_

_A teen boy with dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin stood a few feet away._

_"Your boyfriend, of course." Her eyes widened. "R-really?" Bea couldn't believe it. She locked lips with a guy that wasn't even her man! "I-I am so sorry! I didn't... I didn't-" He shushed her by putting a finger to her mouth. "It's OK. I know you hit your head and kinda lost your memory." He said, making motions with his hands. "Come on, Bea. Let's go back to the party." She stood in between the too boys, confused. "Bea!" She turned her head in Benny's direction, seeing the blond kid again. "Benny! Thank goodness I found you guys!" He stopped by his friend and unsheathed his sharp fangs, glaring at the enemy. "Beatrice, get behind us!" Rory shouted. "Bea, come with me back to the party." Her boyfriend commanded calmly. "There was no party!" Benny yelled. "You call a human killing fest a party?!"_

_And, slowly, creatures before hidden came into sight. A blond tall girl and shorter girl with dark hair and skin rushed behind Benny and Rory. "Beatrice! Get your butt over here, now!" Erica demanded. "Queen Beatrice, please. Please come here." Someone else called out._

_"Bea,"_

_"Beatrice, don't listen to them."_

_"Queen!"_

_"Queen, this way!"_

_"Bea, over here!"_

_"Beatrice,"_

_"Beatrice, darling,"_

_They kept calling, each side wanting her to come. She just wanted to be alone, or to remember who she was and what was going on, and to try to remember why she was so important. She began to crouch, curling her body into the shape of a ball, Beatrice covered her ears. She tried to block out the hollering, tried to think about who she was, tried to recall what happened before the incident with the blond boy._

_Jesse. _

_That boy with pale skin, his name was Jesse._

_Benny Weir, that boy she thought was her skinny lover._

_Rory Keaner, the blond kid she kneed in the stomach._

_Then there was Erica, Sarah, her grandmother and Brooke. Everything came back like a gush of wind, fast a brief. She stood up, now knowing her role in all of this madness. "Stop!" She yelled over the noise. Everyone listened, quieting themselves as they waited for her next words. She turned to glare at Benny for, as she thought it to be, taking advantage of her while she couldn't remember anything, but found herself scowling at Jesse..._

_"Why did you lie?" She questioned Jesse. "What are you talking about?" He asked, chuckling and acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "You know what I mean. When I had that small bit amnesia, you pretended we had been at a party. You lied to me as if it was the easiest thing in the world." The queen declared. "What else have you lied to me about, Jesse? Hm? The war? What Ethan and them did? What you and the rest of your little army are planning to do to the human race?" His facial expression changed from innocent to cocky as he teasingly smiled at her.  
><em>_"Haha, you caught me." He began, and walked up to her at a snail's pace. Black fire lit up her hands as she took a defensive step back. "I lied to you while you didn't know what was going on. Big whoop. C'mon, I promise I wont do it again. C'mon, Bea." Jesse gestured for her to approach him. She looked back at the group that she had trapped earlier. "Beatrice, don't." Sarah pleaded, shaking her head. "Oh, Jesse! I can't believe I ever doubted you! I think I know what I want to do now!" She cheered. He smiled and tried to pull her into a hug before she announced, "I want you to burn in hell!" She threw the black fire at him and numerous supernatural, Benny, his grandmother and other spell-master and Earth Presties released spells to hurt the other nefarious creatures, Erica, Sarah, Rory and the extra vampires fought the ones that had been unaffected, and Brooke, with her infinite band of fairies, cast other conjurations to slow down the sinful beings her vampire friends fought._

_And everyone fought._

_And everyone screamed._

_And everyone killed._

_And everyone wanted to win._

_And only one side did._

* * *

><p>I should be sinister and let the good guys lose, haha. No, I'm not gonna do that. Antyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school but now that's over! Whoop, whoop! My birthday is almost here! *sets off streamers* Yes, the annual celebration of the day I was born shall begin in three days. If you liked this chapter, comment review, favourite the story, or share it with your local Walmart manager!


	9. Chappie9

I collapsed onto the dirt. It was too much. All this use of my powers, all the deaths, all the fighting. It was terrible and scary. Who knew that such nice, good people could become cruel in the presence of a fight? I sure as hell didn't know. Isn't it that you never change? Unless it's some type of fictional story or movie? I never knew.  
>The sinister part of the supernatural were losing fighters quickly. Even though they must have known that they're chances of winning were slimming down by the minute, they continued to brawl with us, against us, so that they could come out on top. Hopefully all those fairy tales I read when I was younger were true, and that the good side always wins. But I feared there was no good side. What if both sides were bad?<p>

A vampire charged at me, and I thrust my hands outward, the same black fire I shot at Jesse flying out and burning the vampire into nothingness. They other side was lessening. They were confused, maybe. Their leader just changed sides. They queen reversed her way of thinking and was now fighting them. Talk about trust issues. I killed the last supernatural beast and turned to Brooke, who was in fairy form.  
>"They're gone!" I yelled. I hugged myself and frowned. We killed a bunch of supernatural beings, innocent or not, I felt guilty. The others cheered until slow clapping came around. I turned to see Eileen. A ghastly feeling embraced me in a hug of horror. What would she say? What would she do?<p>

"Amazing job, you all. That was outstanding! How do you all feel? Accomplished?" She stopped in front of us. Ethan walked next to be and glared at her. "It's over, you lose." Her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Have I now?" She raised her hands and other supernaturals raised from the ground. This wasn't a grave, I'm sure. So where did they come from? Unbelievably, though, Jesse was one of them. "You just won't stay dead, will you?" I gave him a deathly look, anger washing over me. "Attack!" My grandmother yelled. I was prepared to kill this round. I was ready. Eileen would just keep summoning the dead. She had to be destroyed.

_Her eyes slowly change a deep black, like a dark abyss, and grey swirls around like storm of anger. A spell was mumbled through her lips, protecting Beatrice and her allies in a shield. Another spell formed repeatedly an escaped her mouth several times before an explosion of dark power burst from her. The ones who were not on her side erupted in a dark, somehow blinding, light of death. Beatrice collapsed from so much power loss. Benny and Rory shouted her name, whilst the others looked at the damage she had done._  
>"<em>She's out cold." Benny announced.<em>  
><em>"She might not wake up at all." Brooke informed. Beatrice might have been dead, her pulse was slower than a turtle and she was growing as cold as ice. <em>

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! She might actually die, guys. Don't take this lightly! Plus, I'm back! I didn't finish the story I left you guys for, and the story is almost over. Wow. It took me a year to finish this. Oh, thank you guys for all the comments and votes you gave me, and all the reads. I appreciate everything yo guys do. I would love for you all to spread the word about this story. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful day, or afternoon, or night. Please comment, favourite, or share with Peter Pan! Sorry for the short chapter, too.<p> 


	10. Chappie10

**Benny**

Nothing had terrified him more. In his arms laid Beatrice, who was barely breathing, barely warm, _barely alive_. If only they had protected her in some way, she never would have been on the wrong side in the first place. She wouldn't have had to use so much power in one night. Or maybe he should have been more advanced in his own power, he could have been the one to cast the protection spell as she killed off all the evil spirits. But_no._ No such things had occurred and now, she just might die.  
>Everyone was rushing, they were taking her to his house. All the good vampires, which wasn't much since there was only three, were carrying the non-vamps- Benny, Ethan, and his grandma.<p>

* * *

><p>Benny laid her on the couch, gently. Ethan brought covers in from the next room and placed them on her. Brooke felt her pulse after tucking her in, then let out a breath. "She's still here."<p>

"What can we do to save her, Brooke?"

"Any spells?"

"Grandma, help her!"

Everyone was talking at once, shouting at each other. They were practically at each other's throats, trying to get answers from the more experienced magic wielders. All the screaming, it was giving Benny a headache. . . "We won't solve anything by arguing!" His grandma yelled above it all. "Brooke, get me my spell book." The fairy obliged, dashing off like she was a runner in the Olympics. Only this was more important than that.

* * *

><p>Brooke came back with a very dusty spell book, one that Benny never had laid his eyes on. "Ah, my book of live-saving spells. Haven't used these since World War II." She commented before flipping threw pages, searching for the right spell. "Here we go. . . A spell to break the death curse of any witch that over uses her powers. . . " Her eyes skimmed the page, then she looked up at the group of scared teenagers and one fairy. "We will all need to recite this spell."<p>

She placed the book on the coffee table, every one gathered around it. "It's strict Latin, although made by warlocks from the 1600s. . . the first settlers from Jamestown. . . It may be hard you to pronounce some of this."

With that said, they begun.

"_Misera vita est mihi, et illis proficiat ad dies suos. Non sum operata malum, quia ipsi tantum prospera. Striis et striis pariter operari, ut mors veniat, non permanent. Misera vita est mihi, et illis proficiat ad dies suos._" They chanted, glanced at Beatrice multiple times to see if anything happened. Benny was hopefully. So many people chanting something at the same time, it's gotta work, right?  
>"I'm. . . so cold. . . " Someone mumbled, and the chanting died down as he, they, looked up from the old spell book. Beatrice was alive. Alive and cold. "Someone get her some hot chocolate!" Several people left quickly for the kitchen, leaving Rory, Benny, and Brooke. "What h-happened?" Beatrice asked, shivering. "You killed them all." Brooke said simply. "Where-where's my. . . Where i-is Eileen?" Brooke glanced at Benny and Rory from the sides of her eyes, then frowned at Beatrice. "You. . . You killed her. Your powers. . . They took over and killed her." Tears welled up in her eyes, slow like her heartbeat once was. She made little crying noises and buried herself in the covers. And what was he to do? Now he just felt awkward. He wasn't much help when it came to comforting. But that didn't matter, because Brooke took over, hugging her and telling her sweet nothings. Even Rory was helping out, in his own weird Rory-ish ways. And Benny? He didn't do anything, because he couldn't. He didn't know any of the right things to say. He wished he did.<p>

* * *

><p>You guys probably hate me for taking years to update. . . Sorry! I had a rant on my activity about school giving me too much work, and right now I'm procrastinating so that I can update. I also have to do my other story Adventures in New York that I haven't updated in 2 months though I have a lot written for that. . . And my phone broke so I can't update from there, so I have to do it from computer, whoch I think takes me longer and yeah. Imma stop giving excuses. If you like this story and know of someone else who might, comment, favourite, or share it with Santa Claus. Happy early Christmas, if you celebrate it c:<p>

Here's what they were chanting: **Bring me the life of this poor soul, and let them prosper for the rest of their days. They have done no evil, for they have only brought good. Witches and warlocks working side by side, this death that may come, we will not abide. Bring me the life of this poor soul, and let them prosper for the rest of their days. **

[nezzy]


	11. Chappie11

**Beatrice**

**8 MONTHS LATER**

I never got over it. I had to live with it, with what I did to my grandmother. It hurts, yes, but I did it for the greater good. That thought doesn't make it hurt less.

"Okay- this isn't a conspiracy theory!" Benny shouted.

After the battle, things weren't normal. How could they ever go back to how they used to be now that I know I'm witch, now that my grandma is dead, now that I know the supernatural is real? That not all of the supernatural are good or all bad?

"Benny," Ethan sighed. "That is a conspiracy."

They can't. My grandmother, although sinister, was my only family left. Now I live alone.

"But then how is this possible?"

"_Because. . ._ it's the real deal. Not some theory you made up." Ethan sighed.

"So it's a real thing? It's really out to get me?" Benny squeaked out.

School is over now, which is a good thing. It was hard to keep my grades up, because every night while I was supposed to be doing my homework, I was kicking supernatural butt with my friends. The latest thing right now? Let's just say ghost's don't play around when they promise to destroy you. . .

"Yeah, it is. I'd say you deserve it, but "prepare to be annihilated, puny living boy" seems a little too harsh." I said. We were walking to Ethan's house. Benny and I were going to sleep over because the tall idiot provoked a a spirit with a big ego, and now he can't go home. Much less sleep alone since he's now afraid of the dark. Like I said, ghost's don't play around. This one has been trying to kill him for a few days now, and we're still trying to figure out how to make it stop. "Well, it's not my fault-"

"Yes it is." Ethan and I chorused. "No one told you to insult a conceited spirit. They were so narcissistic and you just had to provoke them, didn't you?" I continued, my brows raised. "They started it!" Ethan and I shook are heads. Usually Rory did these types of stupid things, but I guess since Rory went to Swift Current from the summer, Benny had to take his place. Yet, as idiotic as Benny was, he was still adorable. And still my boyfriend, after all. "You're so childish, it hurts." I said as I held my hand over my heart. "But you like me for it!"

"Can you guys stop? This is serious!"

"Oh, I'm with you on that. I can't have a spirit killing Benny. Just look at this adorable face!" I pinched Benny's cheeks teasingly whilst Ethan rolled his eyes. "Oh gosh." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>I sat on the ground with my legs crossed. An Ouija board was in the middle of the three of us. "Are you sure about this? Judging from your story about your first experience with this thing, nothing good will come out of this. . ." I said, staring at it warily. "Relax. We know how to handle this now that Rory isn't anywhere in sight." Benny said confidentially, as if a ghoul hadn't infiltrated Sarah's body last time. "Let's just start." Ethan didn't seem so sure about this either. Oh, what are we getting ourselves into?<p>

"Place two fingers on it. . . Good. Now ask it- _him_. Ask _him_ something. Benny?" Ethan looked to his best friend. I stared down at the board. "Uh, Mister, could you please stop-" The board piece moved to the answer **NO. **"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" He complained. The board piece moved again, and kept moving until the words **DOES NOT MATTER YOU SHALL DIE NOW BY THE HANDS OF I, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN EVER** were spelled out. "And just how are you gonna-?"

"You shall die now!" Jane said, bustling down the stair steps, her voice slightly deeper. "Oh. Now I see." Benny squeaked. Jane stood at the foot of the stairs. "Didn't you guys said this happened before?" I asked as we slowly stood up. Ethan nodded mutely. Jane lifted her hands and so did Benny. "Woah! Hey! Put him down!" I grabbed Benny's arms and tried pulling him down, but I only lifted with him. "Use your magic on him!" Benny pleaded as we dangled from the ceiling, are backs pressed against it. "I'll hurt Jane!"

"What about your illusion magic? Make him think he's in pain?" Ethan whispered, his eyes wider than basketballs. "You know, what happened to you guys knowing how to handle this?" I questioned, frowning. "Heh-heh. . . About that. . ." Benny stared at me sheepishly. I groaned at him and pushed my hands toward the possessed young girl. A mirror materialized before her eyes and I put my mind in the ghosts shoes, which wasn't hard. He was obviously full of himself. I altered what he was seeing, making him his vision of ugly. "No! What is happening to me? My beauty!" I sighed in relief that it was working. I was still sketchy on wordless spells or enchantments.

"Hey, Mister Perfection," Jane lifted her head, pouting and sniffling. "If you gently set us down, I can help you be attractive again." Jane huffed. "And what sorcery do you own to help me achieve that?" He sneered. "Well, I _am _the queen of witches." I said matter-of-factly. He gazed up at me in awe and slowly placed me on the ground. Then he dropped Benny without much care. "I said gently!" The spirit regarded a groaning Benny with a glare. "The puny imbecile deserves worse than what he has received. Now, provide me with your services, dear_ queen_."  
>"Ethan, why don't you go get the Cubile Animus?" I said with a slight glare to the ghoul in front of me. "What is that?" He asked. "Oh, just a tool I need to assist me in getting your good looks back." I eyed Ethan until he hesitantly left. As we waited from Ethan to come back, Benny leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Last time we tried to fix a problem using it, we released Jesse. . ." I pulled up an eyebrow as I turned to stare up at the boy. "Relax. I know how to handle this." I mocked. Benny huffed, turned to Ethan as he came bounding into the room. "I got it." Jane rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Now hand it over to the queen, boy." Ethan nervously gave it to me.<p>

"Now I just open it up like this. . . " I opened the Cubile Animus, the box doing it's job as soon as it was unbolted. "AHH! IT'S CAPTURING ME!" Jane yelled whilst three black souls was being sucked into the box. "And you just get sucked in like that. . ." I finished after his last screams were heard and he was finally gone. "Like I said," I turned to Benny. "I know how to handle this."

I closed the box and set it down on the coffee table. "Well, our work here is done boys. Wanna watch a movie?" They agreed and we went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

Not all of our "missions" are this easy, but when they are, we get to sit back and act like normal teenagers. Which is always the best part of our missions.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the night, while all household members were asleep, the Cubile Animus shook violently on Ethan's desktop. Two spirits that had earlier been supped into were determined to escape. It rocked ferociously until it fell and cracked open. The two black souls spilled from it and manifested. The eldest of the two closed the Cubile and placed it back on the desktop. "Just like she said: we can't stay dead."<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, I'm finally done with this book. That means I've completed one of my New Year's Resolutions. Yaya! Thanks for sticking around this long guys! I really enjoyed writing this! One of these days, I'm going to edit this whole book to make it all third person and to correct my tenses. I noticed a long time ago that sometimes I wrote in past tense and others I wrote in present. I'm going to make it all past tense. But thanks again for the favourites and comments. Bye!<p> 


End file.
